The present invention relates to fluorescent-type lighting fixtures, particularly to fixtures with removable fold-out lamp socket assemblies.
Fluorescent-type light fixtures are well-known in the prior art. However, such conventional fixtures are deficient in that the socket assemblies into which the ends of the bulbs are placed are fragile, and in precarious positions during shipping. Further, such conventional fixtures are deficient in not allowing the fast and reliable replacement of the sockets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,132 allows replacement of the socket assemblies, but requires an awkward rotating and securing of the socket assemblies which is made more difficult by the bending or deformation of the socket assembly or of the fixture itself.
It is therefore an object of this invention to allow a socket assembly to be securely fastened to but remain easily removable from a fluorescent light housing.
It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide a fluorescent light fixture which can be transported with the socket assembly in a secure or folded position.
It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide a socket assembly which can be easily attached to a fluorescent light fixture without deforming the fixture.
It is therefore a still further object of this invention to provide such a socket assembly and fixture apparatus which can be easily manufactured.